With You
by QiQiAirin
Summary: Tsubaki memang tak pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Kaori di hati Kousei. Walau begitu, ia ingin tetap bersama Kousei selamanya. Tsubaki. Kousei.


**WITH YOU**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **Kousei x Tsubaki**

 **Happy Reading :D**

Seorang gadis tidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala berbantalkan tuts piano yang tertutup. Wajah terpejamnya tampak pulas, menyiratkan kelelahannya. Pemandangan itu membentuk sebaris senyum di bibir Kousei. Sungguh sambutan yang menyegarkan, membuatnya lupa akan kelelahannya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh menuju rumahnya.

"Tsubaki, bangunlah!" suara Kousei yang pelan seperti tak ingin membangunkan gadis berambut pendek itu. Sebenarnya ia tak tega mengganggu Tsubaki dari mimpinya. Namun senja di luar sana akan segera berganti dengan gelap. Ia tak mau teman sejak kecilnya itu menghabiskan malam dengan mata terbuka karena tidur sore hari. Dan ia yakin Tsubaki juga tak menginginkan itu. Seorang atlit pastinya memiliki jadwal istirahat yang tepat.

"Tsubaki!" kali ini Kousei sedikit mengguncang bahu gadis yang mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek itu. Suaranya saja ternyata tak cukup sampai menembus alam bawah sadar Tsubaki. Kousei lalu duduk di samping Tsubaki. Bangku beralas busa itu cukup untuk dua orang. Kelopak mata Tsubaki bergerak-gerak, merespon sentuhan tangan Kousei pada bahunya. Tak lama ia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat wajah lelaki berkacamata itu memenuhi pandangannya. Kesadaran yang harusnya datang bertahap memaksa tsubaki untuk segera mengangkat kepalanya, memastikan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya benar-benar nyata.

"Ko-Kousei!" gumam Tsubaki. Kousei hanya tersenyum melihat guratan terkejut di mata Tsubaki. Kedatangannya memang mendadak, walau ia sudah memberitahukan Tsubaki sebelumnya. "Bukankah kau akan pulang tiga hari lagi?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Aku memajukan jadwal pulangku. Maaf tidak mengabarimu lagi," jawab Kousei.

Tsubaki berdiri dan menegakkan badannya sambil menguap. "Untung hari ini aku membersihkan rumahmu," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kousei refleks berdiri.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri. Kau pasti capek, kan?" Tsubaki mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum. tanpa menunggu jawaban Kousei, Tsubaki menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah kakinya yang riang. Kousei sudah pulang. Kousei sudah pulang. Kalimat itu tak henti-hentinya menggema di benak Tsubaki. Ia senang, sangat senang. Kedatangan Kousei yang mendadak adalah kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Sementara Kousei berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Semerbak wangi langsung menyeruak menyerbu penciumannya begitu tirai jendela ia singkap. Tsubaki pasti telah mengganti tirai kamarnya, pikir Kousei. Ia lalu memandang keluar jendela, menunggu jendela di seberangnya memancarkan sinar. Tepat sekali. Tak lama kemudian seberkas cahaya muncul di balik jendela yang tertutup tirai itu. Siluet seseorang tampak melalui tirai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan teman masa kecilnya, Tsubaki. Lagi-lagi Kousei tersenyum. Tsubaki tak pernah berubah. Walau terpisah jarak yang jauh, Tsubaki selalu ada bersamanya. Hari-harinya tak pernah terasa hampa karena email dari Tsubaki selalu memenuhi inboxnya. Kalimatnya yang kasar mengandung kepedulian yang dalam. Tsubaki berhasil membuktikan perkataannya waktu itu, saat ia bersedih karena kehilangan perempuan yang dicintainya.

 _Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian ya, Kousei! Aku akan bersamamu selamanya, selama-lamanya, seperti malaikat pelindung! Kau harus terbiasa!_

Kousei, lagi-lagi tersenyum. _Aku tak pernah merasa sendiri berkat kau, Tsubaki_.

 **ooo**

Suara piano mengalun begitu merdu saat Tsubaki melintas di depan rumah Kousei. Ia baru saja selesai joging, kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari minggu dan liburan. Piano sepagi ini? tanya Tsubaki membatin. Tanpa pikir panjang Tsubaki langsung masuk ke rumah Kousei. Alunan piano itu tak seperti biasanya. Walau tak tahu apa-apa soal musik dan instrumennya, Tsubaki hafal betul alunan piano yang ditimbulkan oleh jari-jemari sahabatnya. Namun hari ini berbeda.

Suara itu semakin keras begitu ia mendekati kamar Kousei. Tsubaki berjalan mengendap-endap walau langkah kakinya kalah dengan suara musik piano. Ia tak ingin mengganggu.

Dua orang duduk bersanding di bangku depan piano. Salah seorang –gadis— memainkan piano, dan seorang lagi memperhatikan sambil tersenyum. Tsubaki kenal gadis itu. Aiza Nagi. Ia berada di _chugakkou_ tempat Tsubaki dan Kousei sekolah dulu. Tsubaki juga tahu bagaimana hubungan kedua orang itu, Kousei dan Nagi. Namun ia tak pernah melihat mereka berdua dalam jarak dekat seperti itu. _Koibito_ _mitai_. Dan pemandangan itu berhasil membuka luka lama di hati gadis berambut cepak itu. Luka yang tak terobati dan sudah ia lupakan. Perasaannya pada Kousei yang sudah lama ia netralkan, walau kenyataannya tak pernah berhasil.

Alunan piano itu begitu indah terdengar. Wajah Nagi tampak bersemangat sekali. Ia pasti senang senseinya telah kembali. Permainannya begitu sempurna. Bahkan Kousei pun tersenyum puas sambil memandang wajah Nagi yang sedang bermain piano. Sementara Tsubaki hanya mematung di pintu. Lagi, dan lagi. Musik menciptakan jarak panjang antara dirinya dan Kousei. Musik membuatnya tak memiliki tempat istimewa di hati sahabatnya itu.

Sahabat.

Ya. Mereka hanya sahabat. Teman masa kecil. Tak lebih dari itu.

Merasa ada orang yang lain yang sedang memperhatikan, Kousei refleks menoleh ke pintu. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tsubaki langsung membuang pandang ke bawah, sambil menggigit bibirnya, menyembunyikan dahinya yang berkerut. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap Kousei dengan memasang senyumnya. "Maaf aku mengganggu," ucapnya, lalu pergi.

Nagi yang mendengar suara Tsubaki langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya. Ia ikut menoleh ke pintu, tapi tak mendapati pemilik suara yang ia kenal.

"Barusan Tsubaki- _senpai_ kan?" tanya Nagi pada Kousei yang masih menoleh ke pintu.

"Em," Kousei mengangguk sambil berdiri. Tatapan mata Tsubaki mengganggu pikirannya, membuat kakinya tergerak untuk mengikuti sahabatnya itu. "Nagi, tunggu sebentar, ya," ujarnya pada Nagi sambil berjalan keluar. Nagi mengangguk patuh.

 **ooo**

Entah bagaimana Tsubaki bisa sampai kesini. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Sebuah taman di dekat Towa Hall, tempat semuanya dimulai. Kehadiran seorang gadis yang membuat sudut pandangnya terhadap Kousei berubah. Seorang gadis yang menyadarkannya bahwa ternyata Kousei yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat dan adik tidaklah sesedarhana itu. Rasa yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya ternyata lebih rumit dari sekedar persahabatan biasa.

 _Kao-chan, cepat sekali kau meninggalkan kami. Kau tahu, sepertinya tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu di hati si bodoh itu._

"Tsubaki!"

Suara disertai sengalan nafas itu mengejutkan Tsubaki. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Kousei sedang membungkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tsubaki berjalan menghampiri Kousei.

"Kousei, apa kau habis berlari?" tanya Tsubaki.

Kousei menegakkan tubuhnya. Wajah Tsubaki yang ia lihat sama sekali tak tampak lelah. Padahal ia berlari karena Tsubaki juga berlari. Benar-benar seorang atlit, pikir Kousei.

"Kau sendiri kenapa lari?" Kousei balik bertanya. Tsubaki diam. Pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Kau meninggalkan Nagi-chan sendiri?"

Kousei tak menjawab. Pandangannya beralih ke palang bertuliskan Towa Hall di gedung belakang taman. Walaupun tulisan itu sangat besar dan jelas terlihat, ia tetap melangkah maju mendekati gedung.

"Beberapa hari lagi Nagi akan ikut kompetisi di sini," ujar Kousei, entah memberitahu pada siapa.

Tsubaki menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapan mata Kousei pada gedung itu seperti nostalgia. Ia pasti teringat kembali saat ia tampil bersama Kaori di gedung itu. Berada satu panggung dan bermain musik bersama, satu hal yang tak pernah dapat dicapai Tsubaki. Dirinya hanyalah seorang atlit yang bermain di lapangan.

"Itulah sebabnya kau pulang lebih awal," kalimat itu muncul dengan sendirinya dari bibir Tsubaki, tanpa ia rencanakan. Kousei langsung menoleh pada Tsubaki, dan mendapati gadis itu sedang tertunduk dalam. Lelaki berkacamata itu mengerti maksud ucapan Tsubaki, maksud tersirat dari nada bicaranya. Memang Tsubaki tak pernah lagi membahas pengakuannya beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka sama-sama berteduh dari hujan. Suatu pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan Kousei. Namun ia tak lantas bisa melupakan hal itu, meski Tsubaki tak pernah mengungkitnya lagi.

"Tsubaki, aku—"

" _Sou_ _ka_!" tiba-tiba nada bicara Tsubaki berubah semangat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan berjalan mendekat Kousei. "Aku tahu sekarang," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kousei. "Aku senang kau sudah bisa melupakan Kao-chan."

Kousei menatapnya bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Tsubaki menyebut nama gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tsubaki mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kousei. Sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke samping bibirnya, Tsubaki berbisik,"Nagi-chan _kawaii_ _ne_ , pianonya juga sangat bagus," usai berbisik, Tsubaki mendapati wajah Kousei yang terkejut, membuatnya yakin tebakannya benar. _Tidak salah lagi._ Kousei pasti akan memilih seseorang dengar latar belakang musik seperti dirinya, dan selamanya Tsubaki akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya.

"Oii Tsubaki,"

"Jangan biarkan Nagi menunggu lama," lagi-lagi Tsubaki memotong ucapan Kousei. _Jangan biarkan aku menunggu lama._ "Wanita tidak suka menunggu, lho!" Tsubaki tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata. Kali ini ia tidak ingin memastikan kebenaran pada Kousei, seperti saat memastikan bahwa Kousei menyukai Kaori. Sangat sakit rasanya ketika Kousei mengangguk 'iya' saat Tsubaki menanyakan perasaan sahabatnya itu tentang Kaori. Tsubaki tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. " _Ganbatte_ _ne_!" Tsubaki berbalik badan menuju keluar taman sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kousei.

Kousei terpaku beberapa saat di tempatnya. Wajah Tsubaki menyimpan sesuatu, ia tahu itu. Senyum di wajah Tsubaki adalah terpaksa, ia juga tahu itu. _Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian ya, Kousei! Aku akan bersamamu selamanya, selama-lamanya, seperti malaikat pelindung! Kau harus terbiasa!_ Ucapan Tsubaki yang menjadi penyemangatnya selama ini memantapkan hati Kousei. Kakinya mulai bergerak maju, menyusul langkah Tsubaki yang masih bisa terkejar. Kali ini gadis itu tidak berlari seperti sebelumnya.

 _Baka Tsubaki!_

 _Kau tak pernah meninggalkanku. Bagaimana bisa aku berpaling dan meninggalkanmu?_

Tiba-tiba tangan Kousei telah menarik tangan Tsubaki dari belakang tanpa disadarinya, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Kousei sendiri tak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Suasana tak biasa tercipta diantara mereka.

"K-Kousei," gumam Tsubaki gugup. Wajah Kousei memang selalu serius, tapi kali ini terlihat beda. Dan genggaman hangat yang ia rasakan di pergelangan tangannya adalah sesuatu yang tak biasa. Kousei yang ia kenal akan meneriakkan namanya dan menyuruhnya berhenti, bukan menarik tangannya dari belakang.

"Ts-Tsubaki," Kousei sendiri tak kalah gugup, menimbulkan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, memikirkan kalimat yang pas untuk ia utarakan pada Tsubaki. "A-aku. . ."

" _Nani_?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Kau bilang kau akan bersamaku selamanya."

"Haa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

"Aku tak tahu," Kousei cepat memotong perkataan Tsubaki yang menyela ucapannya. Ia ingin mengatakannya dengan cepat, dan pasrah pada respon Tsubaki setelah itu. Setelah tiga tahun berlalu, Kousei sendiri tak tahu dan tak pernah memastikan perasaan Tsubaki padanya. "Aku tak tahu, apakah aku, _ee,_ mencintaimu."

Mata Tsubaki melebar mendengar itu. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Sebetulnya ia tak siap dengan pembicaraan tak biasa ini.

"Karena, yang kurasakan padamu berbeda dengan yang kurasakan pada Miyazono. Tapi, yang aku tahu, aku menginginkanmu, berada di sampingku selamanya."

Ploongg! Sebongkah batu besar berhasil ia keluarkan dari tenggorokannya. Lega. Itulah yang ingin Kousei katakan pada Tsubaki, dan ia yakin perkataannya itu cukup dimengerti oleh Tsubaki.

Tsubaki membuang pandang. Ia tak mampu menatap mata di balik kacamata yang sedang menatapnya, menunggu jawaban. Senang, tentu saja. Bukankah itu yang ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun? Walau tak ada kata cinta untuknya. Kecewa juga pasti, karena dirinya tak mungkin bisa menggantikan Kaori di hati Kousei. Kaori adalah gadis periang yang membuat Kousei bermain piano lagi. Kaori adalah gadis yang memberi warna pada kehidupan Kousei yang hitam putih. Kaori adalah gadis yang sangat dicintai Kousei. Menyadari betapa istimewa gadis itu, Tsubaki tak keberatan jika Kousei masih menyimpan rasa cintanya, walau saat ini ia meminta Tsubaki untuk tetap bersamanya.

Kousei mulai pasrah. Tsubaki masih diam, bahkan tak menatapnya. Kousei tak tahu apakah sahabatnya itu sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan. Ia sudah siap jika Tsubaki menolaknya. Atau mungkin, pikiran Tsubaki tidak sampai menjangkau makna dari ucapannya. Perlahan Kousei melonggarkan genggamannya. Mungkin sudah terlambat baginya. Mungkin Tsubaki telah menambatkan hatinya pada orang lain. Mungkin, mungkin, dan mungkin. Kousei tak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan yang lain.

"Tentu," Tsubaki pelan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kousei yang melonggar, lalu menuruni telapak tangan Kousei dan mengenggemnya erat. "Tentu saja aku akan bersamamu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan berada di sampingmu seperti malaikat pelindung?" ucap Tsubaki dengan suara pelan dan penuh perasaan. Mata Kousei membulat. Perlahan namun pasti, ia tersenyum lega. Tsubaki memang tak pernah melupakan janjinya. "Ayo kita pulang," ajak Tsubaki, masih menggenggam tangan Kousei. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kehangatan tangan Kousei dalam genggamannya, setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat.

"Em," Kousei mengangguk mantap. Tersenyum.

 **FIN**

 **Yo yo yoooooo**

 **Sebenarnya udah lama ff ini ngendap di laptopku. Ini semacam pelampiasan kekesalanku ke Kousei, dan rasa syukur atas berpulangnya Kaori (ya ampuuuunnn jahat banget)**

 **Tapi mau gimana lagi, dari awal aku memang nggak suka sama Kaori walaupun dia memang tokoh utama di anime ini.**

 **Dan ending dari animenya sendiri itu memang udah mentok, udah pas. Coba bayangkan, kalau operasi Kaori berhasil, dia nggak mati, gimana dia bakal jelasin semua kebohongannya sama Kousei, dan duo Watari Tsubaki yang cuma dimanfaatin agar bisa dekat sama Kousei? Ternyata, Tuhan memang lebih sayang sama Kaori, supaya dia nggak meneruskan kebohongannya (Aduuuhh serius amat).**

 **Dan yg lebih mengherankan, orang2 yg nggak puas sama kematian Kaori dan minta ada S2nya. Heellloooo, trus klo ada S2, si Kaori hidup lg gitu? Jadi zombie dong, dan akhirnya judul animenya juga ikut ganti jadi high school of the dead. Hadeeehhh.**

 **At last, mudah-mudahan ada yang suka sama ff aku ini.**


End file.
